


Revival, Rebirth, Reincarnation, whatever you want to call it

by Cruden



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Marvel, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Naruto, One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Rebirth, Reincarnation, living in a new world, other characters to be added - Freeform, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruden/pseuds/Cruden
Summary: Rebith, Revival, Reincarnation whatever you want to call it, it happened, don't know how it just did the last thing they remember of their old lives was their death and now they are here in a world full of Angels both fallen and not, devils and other supernatural beings. Oh and Harems that's a thing here too apparently.





	Revival, Rebirth, Reincarnation, whatever you want to call it

Blue eyes opened and scanned the room there was a dresser, a drawer ,which is apparently different from a dresser, it has a mirror. there was a closet where his school uniform hung by the door, there's also a desk and a spiny chair. Pictures of his family, his aunt and baby cousin, were on the desk next to his laptop. He was glad that he had that here, a family. In his previous life he was an orphan much like in this life, but in his old world he didn't have a family to take care of him and he didn't know the identity of his parents until much later. This time around he knew who his parents were, Ironically they had the same Names Minato and Kushina, they even named him the same, Naruto. He even looked the same for pete's sake, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks. His parents here died in a car accident, drunk driver, and he was left to be taken care off by his aunty Yasaka, who had the cutest little girl by the name of Kunou. He spoiled her.

Oh yeah and also he wasn't human here, he was part of a race known as Yokai his specific species is, again ironically, Kyubi no Yoko.

Groaning Naruto got up, undressed, showered, dressed in his school uniform and ate his breakfast. A bowl of delicious Lucky Charms. Sighing he stepped out of his apartment and made his way to school. He made this decision, he was the one who wanted to leave Kyoto and go to school to see what normal people were like, he wanted to explore and be independent and not rely on his Aunt and the servants...how dumb was he. Normal life was so boring, all they did was go to school, he did get a bit excited that his new school had devils but all they did was keep to themselves sure they noticed him but they never came up to him, and when he tried approaching them they up and left, he was starting to think that they were avoiding him.

Man what a drag.

Times like these is when he missed his sheltered life back in Kyoto, at least they trained him, and hell he still had chakra, it was slightly different than the chakra he was used to but it was close enough that he could reproduce his old techniques. That was also different in his previous life in Konoha he didn't have servants growing up, but here man it sure made everything a lot easier. Naruto has questioned before on how he got here, he remembers his old life Hinata and the kids, being Hokage, watching those closest to him age and die while he still stayed young, finally growing old and finally death. But then he remembers a bright light and it was almost like a movie, he watched himself grow up from when he was two all the way until he was six and then it switched in to his perspective. At thirteen he theorized that he was reborn in to another realm, and yes it did take that long for him to realize that, it was confusing as hell having to sets of memories and not knowing if one was real or not, he was also a kid with no prior knowledge of other realities ok so cut him some slack.

Anyway back on topic he asked his Aunt that he wanted to be more independent, yadda yadda, she bought him an apartment in Kouh and now he is enrolled in Kouh Academy, a former all girls school that recently became co-ed, he found devils attend the school, Naruto being Naruto tries befriending them but they seem to be avoiding him, and now you are all caught up.

Stepping inside the school campus Naruto first sees the perverted trio, one of them seems desperate as he talks to his friends.

'Huh he's a devil now, aw man they'd talk to a pervert rather than me, not cool.'

Scowling Naruto stomps his way all the way to his class, he takes his seat which is in the middle of the second row, yeah this isn't an anime were the main charachter, E.I. him gets to sit in the back with a window seat. What a drag.

So school passes by as uneventful as always Naruto walks to his favorite place, for his favorite thing in the world. Ramen, ramen is so awesome that it is cross dimensional, he knew he was on to something when he proclaimed it as food of the Gods. As he steps in to the reamen stand Naruto notices a Fallen Angel is there, huh. Shrugging Naruto sits down two seats away from the fallen and orders his usual of ten bowls of ramen.

The fallen angle had a trench coat on over what seem as a white dress shirt and he had a black fedora on, the classic stranger danger look.

"That's a lot of ramen you ordered there kid." said the stranger danger Angel

"What can i say i love ramen." Replied Naruto

"Well it is good food." said Stranger Danger

"Names Naruto."

"Ah were are my manners, my name is Dohnaseek my ramen loving friend."

"Interesting name, you got there." said Naruto

Stranger Danger grinned and leaned in. "Yeah its old testament, you know when God went around and punished the wicked."

"HUh, I'm more of a Shinto guy myself so i wouldn't know about that." Replied Naruto

Grinning like a loon Dohnaseek stands up and lays down a wad of bills on the counter, "For my new friends ramen." He says to the cook looking back at Naruto "I'll be seeing you around, and who know we might meet in my other favorite pass time."

"Which is?" asks Narutp

"Where is the fun in me telling you." is all Stranger Danger says as he walks away

After eating his ramen, Naruto decided to take the long way back there was still daylight outside and the trees looked lovely this time of year. His exchange with the fallen Angel was still fresh in Naruto's mind, the young kyubi had no experience with other faction members which is why he was so eager to befriend those devils from school. They were all weird in Naruto's opinion, that must be it something was wrong with them and not him, he was the one who acted normally.

Feeling a familiar presence up ahead Naruto squinted his eyes to get a better look, unbeknownst to him this act made him look more like a fox especially when he thinned his lips. He spotted a small blond girl with twin tails in a black Gothic Lolita dress with white frills, she was another Fallen Angel.

'Whats with today?'

Seriously him meeting two Fallen Angels today it seemed way to much of a coincidence, did this town have a Fallen Angel population and he just didn't notice until now? Nope unlikely most likely they were passing through, yup that was defiantly it.

As they passed by each other he smiled and nodded at her, just trying to be friendly with her, see how she reacts.

"Hey your a fox aren't you?" she blurts out, wow she is not subtle

"Uhhh."

"Yeah I can smell yeah, what are you doing her doesn't your type stay in Kyoto?" she asks

'Wait do I smell?'

"I go to school here, what about you whats a Fallen Angel doing here?" ask Naruto

"Wouldn't you like to know." she responds

"I would that's why I asked You!" exclaims Naruto, "And I answered your question only fair you answered mine."

"Pfft fair shmair, your lucky i'm giving you the time of day."

"No your lucky i'm even talking to you." replies Naruto

"No your the lucky one I could be doing better things."

"No you're the lucky one and besides you just seemed to be doing nothing but walk around all alone." Replied Naruto

"You were doing the same thing, seems to me that your'e lucky i talked to you." she answers back

"Puh-lease you're so lucky i even bothered to answer you or else you would've talked to nothing but air."

"Ha yeah right you wanted to talk to a cute girl like me you're so lucky i'm letting you."

"You're not even that cute!" Proclaims Naruto

"I am so cute, look at me!" she says as she twirls around

"Guess you are kinda cute." says Naruto as he looks at her

"Ha see you admit it, i am cute!"

"i said Kinda, Kinda cute arrrgh whatever." says a flustered Naruto

Smirking the Fallen Angel says, " I win."

"Pssht yeah whatever, I let you win."

"Sure, sure." Says the Fallen Angel

"Whats your name anyway?" ask Naruto

"Ah trying to find my name so you could ask me out huh, tsk tsk like i'd give it out to you."

"W-what no it's not like that, its only manners to introduce, no I mean its polite to give out your name to someone."

"Yeah if you're trying to ask them out." she haughtily replies

"It's not like that!" says Naruto

"Fine I guess I can acquiesce to your question, my name is Mittelt." she says

"And I guess it's fine if you take me out." says Mittelt as she shyly looks away and rubs her two index fingers together, : But only because i'm letting you and i have nothing better to do tomorrow, OK!"

"Ugh what?" says Naruto

"We'll meet here tomorrow at Seven ok and don't be late!" Exclaims Mittelt, "And aren't you going to introduce yourself!"

"Um my name's Naruto Namikaze."

"And you'll meet me here tomorrow at seven."

"And I'll meet you here tomorrow at Seven." replies Naruto

"Good see you then." says Mittelt as she turns and skips away Leaving Naruto confused, he scratches the back of his head with a bewildered look on his face looking at the direction where Mittelt left. "Uhh what just happened?"


End file.
